Stop Nagging Me!
Lyrics Japanese Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Te wa aratta no ? (gochagocha urusee !) Ugai wa shita no ? (gochagocha urusee !) Kao wa aratta no ? (gochagocha urusee !) Ha wa migaita no ? (gochagocha urusee !) Shukudai shita no ? (gochagocha urusee !) Iiwakesuru no ? (gochagocha urusee !) Akirameyou yo ? (gochagocha urusee !) Kimi niwa murida yo ? (gochagocha urusee !) Omaera ichiichi urusee yo Ageashi bakkari toriyagaru Monku wo iunowa ii keredo Soitsu wa sasugani hikyoudaro Aite no kimochi wa kamainashi Manzoku dekireba sore de ii Sutoresu hassan omedetosan OIRA wa omae no nannanda ? Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Itsumade neteru no ? (gochagocha urusee !) Yume demo miteru no ? (gochagocha urusee !) Mada wakaranai no ? (gochagocha urusee !) Anata wa baka nano ? (gochagocha urusee !) Itsu honki dasu no ? (gochagocha urusee !) Yarukoto yatta no ? (gochagocha urusee !) Itsumade nigeru no ? (gochagocha urusee !) Genjitsu miyou yo ? (gochagocha urusee !) Guchi toka haitemo ii desu yo Watashi wa anata ni gakkarishimasu ne Ichiichi naitari hekondari Anata wa taisou gorippa desu yo ne Minna ni yoshiyoshi saretai no desu ne Sonna ni yoshiyoshi saretai no desu ne Watashi ga anata wo yoshiyoshi shimashou Kokoro mo nakami mo nai kedo ne ! Omaera ichiichi urusee yo Kage kara monku wo hakiyagaru Chirashi no ura ni kaitoke yo Mijimede awarede nasakenee Iitai koto wa wakaru keredo Omae ga ittara auto daro ANATA wa shiranai darou kedo OIRA mo ningen nandesu yo ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! English Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! "Did you wash your hands ? " (Stop naggin' me !) 　 "Did you gargle your throat ? " (Stop naggin' me !) "Did you wash your face ? " (Stop naggin' me !) "Did you brush your teeth ? " (Stop naggin' me !) "Have you finished your homework ? " (Stop naggin' me !) "Do you wanna make an excuse ? " (Stop naggin' me !) "Why don't you give it up ? " (Stop naggin' me !) "You can't do it, can you ? " (Stop naggin' me !) Stop baggin' me, ya all Ya always find fault with whatever I do It's okay to make a complaint But, don't ya think that's just so unfair ? Ya never care about how I feel All ya want is yr own self-satisfaction What a happy person ya r to burn off yr stress with that ! What do "I " mean to ya ? Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! "Are you still sleeping ? " (Stop naggin' me !) "Are you in a dream or something ? " (Stop naggin' me !) "Don't you understand that yet ? " (Stop naggin' me !) "Are you stupid ? " (Stop naggin' me !) "When will you go all out ? " (Stop naggin' me !) "Have you done what you should do ? " (Stop naggin' me !) "When will you stop escaping ? " (Stop naggin' me !) "You should face reality, right ? " (Stop naggin' me !) It's okay to whine or utter whatever you would like to I would be disappointed at you You sob or get depressed every time You are SO PERFECT, I presume ? You'd like to be said you are good and treated nicely by everyone, wouldn't you ? You'd like to be treated that way so much, wouldn't you ? I will treat you that way Though that will be just superficial and insincere ! Stop baggin'me, ya all Ya always spit out complaints behind my back Stop doin' that and just write 'em down on a paper ya don't need waste How miserable, how pitiful, how pathetic ya r ! I understand what ya wanna say But, don't ya think ya r forgettin' yr own fault ? Sure YOU don't know But "I" have feelings, too Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Stop naggin' me ! Gallery STOP NAGGING ME by katie sandow.PNG Katie Sandow sing Stop Nagging Me!.PNG Stop Nagging Me Wallace Version.JPG Category:Songs Category:Japanese songs